


Single Word Prompts

by a_n



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 9,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_n/pseuds/a_n
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing challenge: write a fic based around one word.<br/>I'll do one chapter per word.<br/>Also this is X-Files, MSR. In case you didn't already know that :p<br/>A new word every day (although I probably won't update every day bc I'm lazy :P)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream

It was three in the morning when he heard it, plunged in obscurity, dreaming about something obscene, and yet, he heard it. The phone rang once, twice, three times before he fully woke up. Groaning, he reached his hand over to pick it up.

"Hello?"   
"Mulder..."

The strangled sob that he heard come out on the other end of the line took him by surprise, and suddenly he was filled with worry.

"Scully what's wro-"   
"Everything."

He could barley make out what she was saying over the sound of her weeping, but he didn't need to hear, he already knew.

"I'm coming over."

Scully nodded, even though he couldn't see her, and hung up the phone.

\-------------some time later-------------

Mulder knocked loudly on her door, and after a couple of seconds, he heard her unlocking it. Her fingers were trembling, but she eventually got the door open.

"Scully, are you alright?"

She looked better than she had sounded on the phone; but when she heard those words, the sadness that she had managed to suppress flowed out of her in the form of a whimper.

"No."

Unable to control herself any longer, she collapsed into Mulder's arms, sobbing even more violently than before. He gently stroked her hair, moving forward so that he could close the door behind them. He guided her to the couch, and they slumped down into its corner. 

"Shh, Scully. It's okay. I'm here now."

He continued brushing through her hair with his fingers and whispering sweet nothings into her ear. They remained like that for a while, until Mulder asked the question that had been pressing at the back of his mind ever since Scully called him.

"Is it William?"  
"I had a dream."  
"Scully-"  
"I just don't know if-"

Her sentence was cut short by another sob, so Mulder finished it for her.

"If we did the right thing."

She looked up into his eyes, biting her lip and nodding. She let out another whimper, putting her head against his broad shoulder.

"I dreamed that he was crying out to us. Screaming, 'Mommy, daddy, don't leave me.'"  
"Stop, Scully. Don't blame yourself for what happened."

He pushed her away so that he could look into her eyes. She wiped away the last of her tears with the edge of her sleeve as Mulder pressed his lips to her forehead.

"It was just a dream."


	2. Lock

It was excruciatingly hot in the basement. There were only two windows, and you couldn't even open them. There was no air, it was the stuffiest place in the whole building, and Mulder and Scully were stuck there. On the one day that they had nothing to do, the sun decided to beat down at its hottest. Mulder was looking through the X-Files for the hundredth time, and Scully was amusing herself by swiveling in his black desk chair, fanning her neck with a piece of paper. 

"Mulder........"  

She groaned at him, stopping the chair from turning by putting her feet down on the floor.

"Why can't we just go outside?"

He looked up from the files, pushing his glasses up further onto the bridge of his nose.

"Because, we need to work."

This made Scully groan again. She slammed her head down rather violently onto his desk. She was about to tell him that they both knew that there wasn't much work to be done when she noticed something that wasn't there before. 

"Mulder?"  
"Hmm?"  
"Why is there a padlock on your drawer?"

Mulder started at this, raising his eyebrows. He had hoped that Scully wouldn't notice that.

"H-huh? Oh that. That's... That's n-nothing."  
"So then, it wouldn't matter if I opened it?"

Scully held up a key, the ring dangling from the tip of her index finger. She smirked, knowing what was probably in that drawer. Mulder's mouth dropped open, but he was also smirking. Suddenly he wasn't worried about Scully's reaction to what was in the drawer, but rather intrigued to know what it would be.

"I see you've been snooping."  
"Maybe."  
"How long have you had that?"  
"Since this morning. I found it, and decided to hold onto it. Good thing I did."  
"So are you going to open it?"

Scully made an innocent-looking face, pouting.

"Open what?"

Mulder smiled, and Scully smiled back. She wiped the sweat from her brow, and started leaning towards the drawer. Mulder moved behind her so he could look over her shoulder. She put the key into the lock and turned it. What she saw made her right eyebrow shoot up, and her eyes go wide. 

"Mulder?"  
"Yes?"  
"What is this?"

She pulled out one of the pictures from the drawer and held it up.

"Why do you have so many pictures?"  
"Doesn't everyone like to conserve their memories on some good old pieces of paper?"  
"Yeah... But not everyone likes to conserve hundreds of pictures... Of me."

Scully turned around in the chair and stared quizzically at her partner's face, trying to look angry; but in truth, she found this rather endearing.

"So, why?"  
"Because."  
"Because?"  
"Because, you're beautiful."

Scully blushed at this, looking back down at the picture of her standing on the beach in a blue bikini. 

"You're so beautiful that I need to be able to look at you whenever I want. It may sound strange, but to me, it's the most natural thing in the world."

All this time, Mulder had been leaning lower and lower into Scully, and now they were so close that they could feel the heat coming off of each other's bodies, they could smell each other's sweat.

"It's not strange at all."  
"Then why are you looking at me like that?"  
"I don't know. Where did you even get these?"  
"Maybe better I don't answer that."

Scully couldn't take it anymore, their bodies were almost touching, the heat was getting unbearable and now it wasn't just coming from the sun. So, she softened her glare and let out a giggle, grabbing Mulder by his tie and pulling him closer until their lips were mere millimeters apart.

"So, you think I'm beautiful?"  
"Exceedingly."  
"You're sweet."

Mulder was taken aback by her sudden change of heart, and couldn't help the reddening in his cheeks. Scully was enjoying toying with him, but she was finished. She pushed him away, making him stagger onto the wall.

"But?"  
"But,"

She tried hard to imitate Mulder, scowling and shaking her finger at him, as if scolding a child.

" _we need to work_."


	3. Bitterness

"Stop."

It came out of nowhere. The sudden annoyance. She was feeling fine a moment ago, but now, she felt like crap. Mulder turned to face his partner from the driver's seat, slamming on the brakes.

"Scully what is it?"  
"Just pull over."  
"What's wrong?"  
" _Pull over._ "

He parked on the side of a busy sidewalk.

"Scully wha-"

Before he could finish his sentence, Scully was slamming the door of the car behind her and heading inside an ice-cream shop. Mulder rolled his eyes and ran after her. She was standing in line, tapping her foot and hissing through her teeth. Mulder walked up behind her, suddenly very worried. He put his arms around her from behind.

"Baby-"  
" _Don't_ call me that."

She squirmed free from his grasp, glaring up at him. It was their turn in line, and she turned to the woman standing behind the counter.

"Two scoops of rum and raisin in a cone."

She looked over her shoulder at Mulder, almost with disgust, then added:

"Double that."

Mulder was getting more and more confused. First, Scully makes him stop the car for no apparent reason, then she doesn't want him, and on top of it all, she orders ice-cream. _Ice-cream_ , for God's sake. This is the woman that wouldn't eat anything but protein yogourt for months.

"Scully?"  
"What?"  
"Are you on your period?"

He meant it as a joke, but he could see that Scully didn't appreciate it. He thought he saw her smile for a split second, but bitter Scully was back just as quickly.

"No. Either way, that's none of your business."

Their ice-cream was ready, and after she payed, Scully walked out onto the sidewalk again and sat down on a bench. She bit at her ice-cream ferociously, needing to take out her anger on something. Mulder sat down next to her.

"Seriously, what's going on?"  
"I just felt like having ice-cream. Is that a crime?"  
"No... You just seem-"  
"I just seem _what?_ " 

She glared at him again, but she turned too sharply, and her ice-cream toppled to the floor. Her eyes followed it, and suddenly her expression softened as she whispered,

"M-my ice-cream..."

Mulder couldn't help smiling. 

"Here, have mine."

She turned towards him again, and he shoved the cone into her mouth, making the cream splatter all over her face. Mulder's jaw dropped open. He hadn't meant to do that so harshly. He started to apologize, pulling the messy thing away from her lips, when Scully let out a giggle. Soon they were both laughing hysterically. This was the Scully Mulder knew and loved. Wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, Mulder took her face into his hands.

"Hey, you've got a little something there."

He leaned in close and kissed her cream-covered lips. Yeah, he liked this Scully much better. 


	4. Photograph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of an AU in which Mulder, Scully and William are finally reunited and live as a happy family in a big house somewhere.  
> (Don't we all wish it were true ;-;)

She lay on top of him on the couch. Their arms and legs were tangled together, he was stroking her hair. The only sounds they heard were their heavy breaths, the occasional chirp of a bird, and the laughs of children playing outside. It was peaceful. They had never been so happy. Scully looked up at his face and smiled a beautiful smile. He smiled back and planted a kiss on her forehead. She returned her head to its original position on his chest, turning to her side so that she could stare out the window; but something else caught her eye. It was a thin piece of paper, lying on the glass coffee table in the middle of the room. She reached out her hand to pick it up, turning it around so that she could look at the picture printed on its surface. It was a photograph of William. She let out a small sigh, making Mulder crane his neck to see what she was looking at.

"God, Mulder. What have we done to deserve this perfect little boy?"  
"Nothing. But he's ours anyways."  
"We've been through so much."  
"I know."  
"But we're okay now."  
"Yeah."

She turned around to look up at him again. 

"I love you."  
"I know."  
"You're supposed to say 'I love you too', silly."

He smiled at her, sticking out his tongue playfully. 

"I love you too, _silly._ "

This made Scully laugh. They were about to kiss again when they heard a little boy's voice cry out to them:

"Mo-om!!"

Scully looked out the window again, raising her eyebrows at Mulder. She slowly stood up, patting down her skirt and pulling her collar up from where it had fallen off of her shoulder. She pouted slightly, shrugging.

"Well, that's my cue."

She started walking away, trailing her hand up Mulder's chest, when he suddenly grabbed it, pulling her back down. Scully let out a small yelp and fell back down on top of Mulder. He smirked and kissed her. When they broke the kiss, they stared into each other's eyes for a long time, until William's voice snapped them back to reality again.

" _Mom!_ "

Scully rolled her eyes slightly and stood up again. But this time, before leaving, she planted one last kiss on the tip of Mulder's nose.

"And I'll see _you_ , later."

 


	5. Forgiven

"I'm so sorry."

Scully looked down at him. She didn't remember how they ended up like this. First he had come over to her apartment to talk, and now he was on his knees, weeping.

"Mulder..."

His head was buried in between her thighs, and he looked up at her with his glossy eyes.

"Why are you apologizing?"

She put a hand on his cheek to comfort him, wiping away a single tear.

"I just... haven't really been there... for you. I was gone for six months-"  
"Mulder, that wasn't your fault."  
"I know. But when I came back, I was... cold, and... kind of a jerk."  
"You were... But that wasn't your fault either."  
"Then whose fault was it? Yours? You were- you _are_ carrying my baby. I should've been more grateful."  
"Oh God, Mulder."

She took his face in both of her hands and shook her head slowly. Mulder whimpered quietly and she leaned over to pull his head to her chest. He breathed in the faint smell of perfume that lingered on her collarbone and she kissed the top of his head.

"If it makes you feel better, fine, I forgive you. But know that you didn't do anything wrong. You have no reason to be sorry."  
"But, I left you all alone. I wasn't there when you needed me most."  
"I'm okay, though. _We're_ okay."

At this, Mulder nodded, leaning out from Scully's embrace and touching his hands to her stomach. Scully smiled down at him and was surprised to feel the wetness of tears on her cheeks. She didn't realize how much she had wanted to hear his apology until she actually heard it.

"Sorry."  
"Mulder, I said stop-"  
"No, I'm talking to him; or her."

Scully let out a small laugh, putting a hand on top of Mulder's.

"Him."

Mulder was smiling from ear to ear, looking down at Scully's belly in awe. He leaned in close, pushing up the fabric of her shirt and pressing his lips against her soft pale skin.

"Sorry. I promise, from now on, I'll never leave you again. I'll be there to see you grow up every second of your life. I promise, from now on, we're a family."  
"Oh Mulder-"

Scully was crying. She couldn't have hoped for anything so perfect, so sweet. This was all she ever wanted, and now she had it. It was a miracle.

"I love you Mulder. And I love our perfect little family."


	6. Blackout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought this would be fun since Gillian is apparently obsessed with Radiohead.  
> If you want to listen to Creep while reading this to set the mood, there it is ;)  
> https://www.youtubecom/watch?v=HV26YJWUQNI
> 
> Also I realize the rhythm and timing with my writing might be a little sow, or strange, but hey, no one's perfect right? ;P

They were cuddling on Scully's couch. "The Exorcist" was playing on her TV, but neither of them was really paying much attention. They had gotten lost looking into each other's eyes. She was laying on top of him, and she propped herself up to get a better look at him. Her lips was an inch away from his, and her hair tickled the edges of his face.

"I'm so happy."

She let herself fall down onto him again, and he gently stroked the curves of her back. 

"Me t-"

Suddenly, they heard a loud zapping noise, and were plunged in obscurity.  

"Scully?"  
"Yeah?"  
"What the hell?"  
"I think the power went out."

The power must have gone out for everyone else too, because it was pitch black. Scully started to get up, when Mulder grabbed her wrist.

"Where are you going?"  
"To get some candles."  
"I'll go with you."

They both stood up and fumbled around in the darkness, holding each other's hands for support. Scully led him to where she thought her drawer full of candles was and opened it. It was, indeed, the right drawer. And suddenly, they could see again. She was holding a match, lighting as many candles as possible. Mulder was a little confused as to why she had so many, but didn't bother to ask. Once they were all lit, they placed them all around Scully's living room. Mulder put the last one down at the foot of the couch, then sat back down.

"Well, that was time-consuming."

But Scully didn't answer him, instead, she walked over to her battery-operated turn-table and put on her favorite Radiohead record, skipping the needle to "Creep". 

"You like Radiohead?"  
"Of course."

_When you were here before_  
_Couldn't look you in the eye_

She danced a little in the dim candlelight. 

 _You're just like an angel_  
Your skin makes me cry  


She extended her hand out to Mulder.

"Dance with me."  
  
_You float like a feather_  
_In a beautiful world_  
_I wish I was special_  
You're so fucking special  


His hands rested gently on her hips and her fingers intertwined at the back of his neck. She sang as he twirled her around :

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.   
What the hell am I doing here?   
I don't belong here."

She tilted her head up at him, and they were lost in each other's eyes all over again. They moved closer, until their lips were touching. Mulder's fingers pushed up the hem of her shirt, and soon it was on the floor.

_I don't care if it hurts_  
_I want to have control_

She moved her hands to his back and in a second, his shirt was lying next to hers, along with their pants.

_I want a perfect body_  
_I want a perfect soul_

They danced in their underwear, softly whispering the lyrics of the song into each other's ears. 

"I want you to notice  
When I'm not around."

Scully snaked her arms around his neck and he pulled her off the ground and into his arms. 

_You're so fucking special_  
_I wish I was special_

She planted wet kisses on his neck, almost sighing the words to the song.

"But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo.  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here."

He cradled her in his arms, their lips locking permanently. 

_She's running out the door_  
_She's running_  
_She run, run_

She pushed him away briefly to smile at him.

_Run_

He smiled back.

_Run_

And they collapsed onto the couch, a tangled mess of arms and legs.

_Run_

He moved to kiss her again, but his eyes were like a trap, instantly pulling her in.

_Whatever makes you happy_  
_Whatever you want_

And when he looked into hers, he froze, unable to move.  

_You're so fucking special_  
_I wish I was special_

So, they found themselves lost in each other's gaze once more.

_But I'm a creep, I'm a weirdo_  
_What the hell am I doing here?_

"I love you."  


_I don't belong here_  
_I don't belong here..._

"Me too."


	7. Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know. I know. I already wrote a fic like this with ice-cream. Well what can I say, I just like the idea of them shoving food into each other's mouths. Feel free to complain and I'll stop.

Mulder awoke with a pounding headache. Had he drank too much last night? He didn't remember a thing. He groaned, reaching his hand over to Scully, but only grasping air. 

"Huh?"

He sat up a little too fast, making him gasp in pain. He touched a hand to his forehead and felt a slight bump. Swinging his legs off of the side of the bed, he sighed, and dragged his feet over to the kitchen.

"Jeremiah was a bullfrog, he was good friend of mine  
I never understood a single word he said  
But I helped him drink his wine."

Scully was wearing a pink apron. She was singing, flipping pancakes into air, looking as joyful as ever. As soon as he saw her, all the pain went away. He smiled, walking up behind her and slipping his hands around her waist, making her jump slightly.

"He always had some mighty fine wine."

She turned around in his arms. 

"Good morning sleepy-head."

He smirked, nestling his head in the crook of her neck. His stubble tickled her skin, making her throw her head back in hysterical laughter. He murmured through the kisses,

"Mm. What time is it?"  
"Noon."  
"Huh."  
"I'm not surprised you slept in."

Mulder ceased his kissing to look at her quizzically. She pursed her lips, leaning in close to whisper into his ear.

"You were _insane_ last night."

His eyebrows shot up, and he pointed to the bump on his head.

"Is that what this is from?"

She bit her lip and suppressed the laughter that was bubbling up inside of her. 

"Let's just... talk about that later."

He shrugged, reaching behind her to grab a pancake, and put it in between his teeth.

"Mulder!"

She swatted at his hand, stamping her foot.

"You're not supposed to eat those yet!"

He smiled taking out the piece of dough from his mouth, and shoved it into hers instead.

"Then _you_ have it!"

She immediately spit it out, making it fall at Mulder's feet. 

"You didn't have to go and spit it out, Scully."

She giggled, kissing Mulder right on the lips. 

"Don't _ever_ do that again."  



	8. Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The feels are strong with this one.

"Just let him go!"

Mulder was being held hostage. Scully was pointing a gun at his assailant, who in turn had a knife pressed against Mulder's throat.

"Come on, no one has to get hurt. If you let him go now, you can go too."

But the man just shook his head. Tears were streaming down his face. This was really bad. How they had gotten into this situation, it was unclear. They had been on this guy's tail all night, and he had suddenly taken them by surprise. They were trapped. No back up, nowhere to run. Blood dripped from Mulder's neck, and Scully snapped.

"Let him go dammit!" 

Then, in the split second that the man reached to open his jacket, Mulder darted behind Scully, drawing his gun. But they failed nonetheless. 

"I've got a bomb!"

Their hearts dropped, their eyes widening in terror. 

"Put your guns on the floor! _Now!_ "

They slowly placed down their weapons, and Mulder attempted to negotiate.

"What do you want?"  
"I don't know!"  
"You must want something."  
"Shut up!" 

The man ripped off their jackets and fumbled through their pants pockets. He took Mulder's tie and attached his hands with them, doing the same to Scully with his own tie. The agents didn't know what to do besides consent. And as he threw them into a supply closet, they caught each other's look of panic. They weren't getting out of this. On the other side of the door, they could hear him screaming obscenity's. 

"Scully."  
"Shh."  
"I think we should try and negotiate."   
"What? No!"  
"He just seems scared. Maybe if we throw him a lifeline-"  
"Mulder! This man is a psychopath. All we need to do is wait, and hope to God that someone finds us."

They heard loud banging on the door, then a beep. 

"Listen up! I've just attached the bomb to the door. If you try to force it open, you'll be blown sky-high. Just hope that your little friends at the FBI find you in time, or it's bye-bye agents Scully and Mulder."

Scully's eyes widened, and Mulder let out a small gasp.

"But, even if they do find you, I won't be here waiting!! No, I'll be long gone by then! And they're never, ever, going to find me."

There was a long pause, and all they could hear was each other's breaths of panic; until his voice broke the silence once more.

"I'll see you both in hell!"

Then there was the banging of footsteps, and they were engulfed in silence again. Scully wriggled her wrists free of the tie, and undid Mulder's as well. They couldn't see a thing, so it made them both jump when a whimper escaped from Mulder's lips. 

"Mulder.."  
"Scully."  
"We're going to die, aren't we?"  
"I don't know."

Now, tears were flowing from both of their eyes. They had never been in this kind of situation before. They barely even knew anything about their situation. They were, quite literally, being kept in the dark.

"I don't want to die yet."  
"Me neither."

Scully groped around the small closet and found Mulder's hand, gripping it as tight as she could.

"Maybe he was bluffing."  
"I don't think so."  
"Maybe he told them where we are."  
"Maybe they'll burst through that door any minute."

They both looked at the sliver of light coming through the bottom of the door, as if they actually expected someone would come save them. But no one did. Mulder slumped lower into the floor, sighing.

"They aren't coming, are they?"  
"No."

He could feel Scully's tears wetting his collar bone, and she could almost see the light reflect off of the wet lines on his face. They were shattered, broken. It was too much.

"If we are really going to die, I need to tell you something first."  
"What?"  
"When I was first assigned to work with you, it was just to debunk your work-"  
"I know."  
"Let me finish. It was just to debunk your work, but over time, I came to respect your work. I came to respect you. And all this time that I've been working with you, I always saw you as a hero. You were always _my_ hero, Mulder."

She was getting so choked up that she needed to stop. She let out a sob and set her head down on Mulder's chest.

"Shh."  
"Mulder, you were always there for me, you always respected me. Even though I didn't always agree with you, you always respected that. Thank you, Mulder. Thank you so much."  
"Scully. It's you that I should thank. Before I met you, I was lost. I can't even remember what it was like to work on the X-Files without you there with me. Yes, you were... stubborn, sometimes. But that's what I love about you. You never let me convince you of something you didn't believe in. It was a little frustrating, but it was all worth it."  
"Strangely, I feel so happy right now. Even though I know that any minute, that bomb is going to explode, I'm happy that I'll die with you."  
"We'll die, but our love won't. It'll live on through the ages, and I'll find you again. I'll find you over and over."  
"Promise?"  
"I promise."  
"So, I guess I'll see you soon?"

She looked up into his eyes, even though she couldn't quite see, and he kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, see you soon."

And there was an explosion. It engulfed everything in it's path, ending all life it encountered. But for Mulder and Scully, it wasn't an end. Only a new beginning. 


	9. Funeral

Mulder placed a bouquet of flowers onto the lid of the small coffin. He turned to Scully, who was smiling at him with sad eyes.

"Thank you."

He walked over to her and took her hand in his.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"She's in a better place now."  
"I know she is."  
"Do you want to go?"  
"Mm."

She looked at the coffin for a long time, imagining her daughter, laying lifeless inside of it. 

"Do you need a minute?"  
"Huh? Oh, no. I'm fine."

Mulder nodded at her, leading her out of the church. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

They walked up the steps to Scully's apartment. She unlocked the door and they sat on the couch together, staying in silence for a long time.

"She was so perfect."  
"She was."  
"She was too perfect. Too perfect for this cruel world."  
"Are you sure you're okay?"

Scully had thought that she was, but now she wasn't so sure. She shook her head, letting out a sob. 

"Dana..."

He took her head into his hands and cradled it against his chest.

"I know that she's better off. I know that she's not suffering anymore now. But I loved her. I still do. And I don't want to let go of her."  
"You need to."  
"She was my last chance. My last chance at being a mother. At having a family."  
"You don't know that for sure."  
"No, I do. I'll never have a family of my own. That's all I ever wanted, and now it's gone. I let it go."  
"Scully, I promise you. You _will_ have a family of your own someday. _I'll_ always be your family. I don't care what the doctors say. One day, you'll live in a big house, with lots and lots of baby Scully's running around. And I'll always be there."

She nodded, crumpling into his arms. 

"I'd like that."


	10. Proposal

"Commencing autopsy on David Bent. Male, thirty years old, two-hundred pounds, six feet tall. The time is eleven forty-five, date: November fifth, 2000."

Scully snapped on her latex gloves. She looked at Mulder, who had insisted on staying to watch, and made her first incision right below his collarbone. An unusual amount of blood squirted all over her protective glasses. Mulder snickered, and she turned around.

"What a great start."

After wiping away the blood, she turned back to the body, but something was strange. There was a small object protruding from the incision that she had made only moments before. It glistened in the light, almost like a diamond.

"Huh. Small object appears to have been lodged in just below the collar bone, possibly by ingestion."

She pinched it with a pair of tweezers and pulled it out.

"What in the world-"

Then Mulder was suddenly behind her, kissing the back of her neck.

"Mulder! I'm trying to work here!"

But he only smiled at her, and she continued to examine the object that was sticking out of David Bent's neck. It was a ring, what looked to be an engagement ring. Still oblivious to what was obviously happening, Scully thought about how it could've gotten in there, muttering to herself.

"Hmm."  
"Maybe _someone_ put it there."

At this, Scully whipped around to glare at Mulder, but he was gone. She looked down at her feet to see him on one knee, looking up at her hopefully. She thought about it for a second, and finally understood what was happening.

"Mulder-"  
"Scully, will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Spooky?"

She let out a giggle, wiping the blood off the ring and holding it in the light. She was almost mesmerized by it, and forgot to give Mulder an answer. 

"Well?"

Scully looked back down at him, and was surprised to feel the wetness of tears on her cheeks. 

"Jesus Christ, Mulder. Of course I'll marry you."

He let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding, and she collapsed into his arms. They had forgotten all about the autopsy, and Mulder's suit was now stained with blood. They didn't care, though. Scully ripped off the glove on her left hand and slipped the ring on. She held him tightly for a moment.

"I can't believe this is happening."  
"I know."  
"Why now?"  
"I was tired of waiting."  
"Me too."

She pulled away to look into his eyes, then stood up. He followed suite, when suddenly, Scully let out an exasperated sigh.

"Now I have to start all over again."

She turned to look at him once more, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

"It's worth it, though."


	11. Announcement

Mulder ran into the hospital. He was in Oregon when he got the news that Scully had collapsed. He didn't even care about the case anymore, he just wanted her to be okay.

"Where is she?"  
"I'm sorry who?"  
"Dana Katherine Scully."

The nurse flipped through some files, then nodded. "Room 203."

Mulder ran up the stairs as quickly as he could, he didn't even bother taking the elevator. When he reached her room, he burst through the door, half expecting there to be a crowd around her. He was glad that there wasn't. She was sleeping, a peaceful look on her face. Relief flooded over him; everything seemed to be okay. He walked over to her and sat in the chair next to the hospital bed. Scully stirred slightly as he took her hand in his and pressed it to his lips, then her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh, hi."  
"Hi."  
"I thought you were in Oregon."  
"I was, but I wanted to make sure you were okay."  
"You didn't have to come all the way out here for _me_..."  
"It wasn't all for you, it was for me too."

Then he hastily added, "I can't stand being away from you."

She chuckled and sat up a little. "Me neither."

They stayed hand in hand, looking into each other's eyes for a long time. Neither of them wanted to go back to reality. They just wanted to freeze time and stay together forever.

Finally, Mulder broke the silence, "So, did you find out what caused this?"

"I was with The Lone Gunmen, when I realized that you were in danger. I felt so overwhelmed, I collapsed. It was just stress. I feel fine now, though. I'm just happy that they got to you before anything happened."  
"You know that that's not what I mean."  
"What _do_ you mean?"  
"Scully, it wasn't just today. It's been this whole week. Something's been going on with you, and I get it if you don't want to tell me, but at least acknowledge it."  
"You're right."

Scully had subconsciously been avoiding this. She didn't know why, she just was; but she couldn't any longer. So she straightened her posture and gripped Mulder's hand tightly. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she blinked them away. "Mulder."

"I'm listening."  
"This may be hard to believe, or even understand. I can't begin to comprehend it, all I know is... it's a miracle, Mulder."  
"What? What's a miracle?"  
"Fox... I'm pregnant."

Mulder's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Scully looked up at him, tears falling onto her cheeks. She shook her head slowly. 

"Scully I- wow. I mean, I can't-"

He couldn't even find the words to express himself, so instead he slowly pulled down the cotton sheets, then gingerly placed his hand on her stomach. Tears drew wet lines down his face as he smiled. "There's a baby in there."

Scully laughed, pulling him into a warm embrace. Her lips found their way to his forehead and she whispered. "Yeah. _Our_ baby, Mulder. And we'll all stay together until the very end. Don't leave us again; okay?"

He looked into her glossy eyes. "Okay."


	12. Raw

She mixed the batter as he dumped in the ingredients one by one. All they could hear was the chirping of birds outside and the occasional swoosh of Scully's wooden spoon. It was peaceful, but she was getting a little bored. Her arms were tired from all the stirring and the heat coming from the oven was excruciating. She looked up at him, hoping that they could take a break, but his brow was furrowed in the way it always is when he's concentrated and she didn't know how to interrupt him. So, she just sighed and went back to work.

Suddenly, her arm moved of its own accord, lifting her hand up and wiping the spoon onto Mulder's nose. He looked up, just as startled as she was. They stared at each other for a moment, then she let out a giggle. There was a blob of dough on the very tip of his nose, a chocolate chip dangling off the edge. Scully was now crying tears of laughter, but Mulder wasn't as amused. "Aw, now I have to go wash my face."

He started walking towards the bathroom, but Scully grabbed his hand and turned him around. "No you don't."

She leaned into him and closed her lips around his nose, eating off the batter. When she was done, she leaned out to look at him and smiled. He smiled back at her, but snatched the spoon out of her hand violently, shaking it at her as if he was scolding a child. "Don't eat that. It's raw you idiot!"

Scully smirked devilishly, dipping her finger into the bowl and scooping out some more batter. "What? You mean _this_?"

She stuck the paste into her mouth and ate it off, looking at Mulder innocently. It was hard for him not to laugh. He almost wanted to kiss her, but instead, he darted for the bowl and flicked some dough at Scully with the spoon. The sticky beige stuff splashed right across her face and she gaped at Mulder. "Oh, you're going to _pay_ for that!"

She grabbed a handful of the batter and smeared it right across his left eye. She hadn't meant to get so much on him, especially not in his eye, but it was funny as hell. She stepped back to admire her work of art, laughing hysterically as he wiped himself clean. Once he could open his eye again, he glared at Scully with such an intensity that she stopped laughing. She was almost scared, but then he smiled at her again. She raised her eyebrows, watching him slowly put down the bowl and spoon. He looked back up and started slowly walking towards her, but darted forward at the last minute. She let out a squeal and turned around, but didn't get very far with her short legs, and soon his arms were around her.

"Mulder!!"

She giggled, trying to squirm free from his grasp, but he was too strong. He lifted her up into the air, turning her around to face him. She laughed, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking down at him. The sunlight streaming through the window caught on his brown hair, and she couldn't resist running her fingers through it. Her hands went from his hair to the back of his neck, and he brought her back down to the floor. They gazed into each others eyes for a second, then their lips collided violently, sending them sprawling backwards onto the counter. His kisses trailed down to her neck and she threw her head back, screaming in delight. Then, there was a crash. They barely noticed, but someone else did...

"Mom?"

William was standing in the doorway to the kitchen, a perplexed look on his face. "What was that?"

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, then at William, saying in unison: "We just dropped something. Everything's fine!"

William's eyebrows were raised, but he just shrugged and walked away. Once he was gone, Scully slowly stood up, patting down her dress. She looked over at Mulder, who had already recommenced sucking at the skin on her neck and playfully slapped him on the cheek. "Come on Mulder, help me clean this up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I'll try to stop writing fics about food :P  
> THEY'RE SO CUTE THO


	13. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy another musical. This time, start playing the song at "She popped it into the radio and turned the volume all the way up."  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9_M3uw29U1U

"Are you kidding me?!"

Mulder threw his hands up in frustration as the car veered off the road and came to a stop. He could've sworn that they had enough gaz to get from Virginia to Ohio, but evidently they didn't. He looked at Scully and sighed. "We're out of gaz."

"No shit, Sherlock."

She slammed the car door behind her and looked around. They were in the middle of nowhere. There was no light except that of the moon, which happened to be full that night, and it was cold. Bone-chillingly cold. Scully rubbed her hands up and down her arms as Mulder got out of the car. They looked at each other with the same tired expression. 

"So, what now?"  
"It's no use trying to find a gaz station," he pulled out his phone from the car and held it up, "No signal. So, I guess we should just stay put."

Scully raised her eyebrows at him, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She groaned, wanting to protest but knowing that he was right. So, she reluctantly got back in the car and pulled something out of her purse. Mulder craned his neck to see that it was a CD. She popped it into the radio and turned the volume all the way up. He poked his head in through the window and questioned her: 

"Always keep CD's in your purse?"  
"Just in case something like this would happen, yes."  
"Hmm. Why don't you come outside?"  
"It's cold."  
"I've got blankets."

He disappeared briefly and came back with a mountain of blankets in his hands. She chuckled and got out of the car. He sat down on the hood and gestured for her to join him. She sat down next to him and he draped his arm around her with the blanket. As he was about to say something, the lyrics to the song sounded loudly:

_Ground Control to Major Tom_   
_Ground Control to Major Tom_

Mulder looked at Scully in astonishment. It took her a while to realize that he was staring at her, and when she did, her right eyebrow shot up and she scoffed, "What?"

"Nothing. I'm just surprised that a skeptic like you likes David Bowie."  
"What the hell does that mean?"  
"Never mind."

He pulled her closer to him, sending shivers down her spine, but this time they weren't from the cold. She squirmed a little and yawned. 

"Are you tired?"  
"A little."  
"Here."

Mulder moved his hands around from her back and gently laid her down. He was well aware of the redness in her cheeks, and in his. After tucking the blanket around her, he snuggled in beside her and pointed up at the sky. "Do you know all the constellations?"

"Of course."  
"Which one's your favorite?"  
"Hydra."

She scanned the starry night sky until she found it's brightest star. "Look, there's Alphard."

Mulder squinted, not quite knowing what he was looking for. She pointed up at the sky to show him. 

"I don't see it."  
"Over there."

He finally spotted it. 

"I see it now."  
"Isn't it beautiful?"  
"Yeah."   
"And if you look underneath it, you can almost see the other stars that form the constellation."  
"Ah."

But he wasn't looking at the stars anymore. Instead, he was staring into her eyes. They were shining, bright like stars in a beige sky.

"Your eyes."

He hadn't meant to say it out loud, but it wasn't the kind of thing you can take back.

"Huh?"  
"They're like stars. Beautiful and bright."

She looked at him, blushing deeply. He turned away, regretting the cheesy compliment he had just given her. He was about to apologize when she let out a gasp. "Mulder look!!"

Her eyes were all lit up again, and she was pointing towards the sky. Mulder looked up, and saw white lines being drawn all across the galaxy. It was like a million stars had just lost control and started plummeting towards the earth.

"It's a meteor shower."  
"Make a wish."

She closed her eyes and giggled, then turned to look at him again. 

"What did you wish for?"

This send another splash of red across her cheeks, but this time instead of looking away, Scully inched closer to Mulder.

"That this moment could last forever."

Suddenly, there was no more space between them, and they converged; their lips touching passionately and their limbs tangling together. They had this date together from the very beginning.

_And I'm floating_   
_in a most peculiar way_   
_And the stars look very different today..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you got the Streetcar reference, here have a cookie. *gives cookie*


	14. Conclusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place after IWTB alternate title: The Fall Of Mulder And Scully

He promised her he'd be waiting when she got back. Sure enough, she came home to find him standing in the yard, suitcases in hand. She smiled a broken smile. 

"Let's go."

They got into the car and drove. They drove until they were in the middle of nowhere. It was peaceful, where no one knew their names, where no one was out to get them; where no one was there to remind them of the horrible truths of their pasts. They were finally free from their troubles. Still, it was hard work, starting over like that. But after every tiring day, they came home to each other. No matter how hard it was, they always had each other.

Or so they thought.

Gradually, the darkness that they had tried so hard to elude started to catch up with them. Or perhaps, it had been living inside them all along. Perhaps, what they had been trying so hard to escape from was... each other. 

They both realized what was happening. They both knew what they had to do. But neither of them wanted to say it. They thought that if they ignored it, it would go away. 

But it didn't.

And on one faithful day, she promised him she'd be waiting when he got back. Sure enough, he came home to find her standing in the yard, suitcase in hand. He smiled a broken smile.

"Let's go."

They got into the car and drove. They drove until they got to the train station. He watched her walk onto the platform. He didn't want to look at her, he didn't want to watch her go. But he couldn't tear his eyes away. They were both hoping that this was all a nightmare.

But it wasn't.

She turned to face him, tears streaming down her face, and he held her close, breathing in the scent of her perfume.

"I won't forget you."  
"Me neither."

Their soft whimpers were suddenly cut off by the rushing sound of the train. She looked into his eyes one last time and turned around again. He watched her step onto the train, pull up her luggage, hoping that she would come back.

But she didn't.

He thought she was gone for good when she poked her head out the window and smiled at him. He smiled back through his tears, even though he felt like dying, and blew her a kiss. He could've sworn she mouthed the words: "I love you." But before he could say it back, she was speeding away from him at 60 miles per hour. And as he watched his one true love grow more and more distant, he thought to himself:

There it is.  
All I've ever wanted.  
All I've ever loved.  
And I let it get away.  
This is it.  
This is the end.

\----------------

 AN: I'm so sorry for all the feels. I actually had another idea for the ending, but it was too cruel. If you are really curious though, there it is vvv YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED

\----------------

He promised her he'd be waiting when she got back. Sure enough, she came home to find him standing in the yard, suitcases in hand. She smiled a broken smile. 

"Let's go."

They got into the car and drove. They drove until they were in the middle of nowhere. It was peaceful, where no one knew their names, where no one was out to get them; where no one was there to remind them of the horrible truths of their pasts. They were finally free from their troubles. Still, it was hard work, starting over like that. But after every tiring day, they came home to each other. No matter how hard it was, they always had each other.

Or so they thought.

Gradually, the darkness that they had tried so hard to elude started to catch up with them. Or perhaps, it had been living inside them all along. Perhaps, what they had been trying so hard to escape from was... each other. 

They both realized what was happening. They both knew what they had to do. But neither of them wanted to say it. They thought that if they ignored it, it would go away. 

But it didn't.

And on one faithful day, she promised him she'd be waiting when he got back. 

But she wasn't.


	15. Imaginary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I've been taking so very long to update!!!!  
> Life has been keeping me busy.  
> Anyways, enjoy the new chapter!

His lips were an inch away from hers. She had her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. They closed their eyes and their lips touched in a violent mix of passion and frustration. He moaned her name over and over again.

"Scully....."

They fell backwards onto his desk, making papers fall onto the floor.

"Scully!"

His voice kept getting louder and louder, until he was practically shouting.

" _Scully!!!!_ "

She jolted up from the desk to see an angry Mulder glaring down at her.

"Huh?"  
"Were you even listening to me?"  
"Um... no."  
"Typical."

Mulder sighed, slumping back down in his chair. Scully pressed her knuckles to her lips. This had gone too far. She was blurring the lines between fantasy and reality, and that wasn't a good sign. It was becoming harder and harder not to think about him like this. She had pushed her feelings away for so long, but they were persistent as ever.

She looked over at Mulder. Bad idea. The way his lips were parted ever so slightly, the way his hair fell around his chiseled face like a soft cloud, made her drool. She couldn't resist reaching over to touch him. "I'm sorry."

As soon as her palm touched him thigh, she regretted putting it there. The way he flinched at her touch sent shivers down her spine, and like a drug, she instantly wanted more.

"It's fine. I just feel like sometimes, you don't take me seriously."  
"Oh, don't say that."

Scully moved her other hand to his cheek, and sat down on his knee. Mulder raised his eyebrows at her, but when he caught her gaze, he was surprised to feel redness creep into his cheeks. She giggled, looking away. "What is it?"

He cleared his throat, suddenly wanting nothing more than for her to get off his lap. 

"Nothing."

He was about to stand up, but she pressed a firm hand to his chest, leaning in to whisper in his ear, "Mulder... You know, I've been thinking lately."

His throat felt unusually tight, and when he spoke, it came out sounding more like a squeal. "About what?"

She pressed her lips to his ear, and he could feel her smiling. "About you."

Suddenly, the discomfort was gone, replaced with desire; and he turned his head to meet her lips. They squirmed awkwardly in his office chair for a while, murmuring nonsense like: "We should really get back to work." or "What if someone finds us?" 

But they didn't stop for a second.  
And this time... it wasn't imaginary. 


	16. Delicate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actually this was just a coincidence but I found a song called 'forever and always' if you're interested: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hle1KU_dYi8
> 
> (fyi I'm not the biggest fan of BFMV but this was really good so...)

"What if there was only one choice, and all the other ones were wrong?"

Shortly after saying that, she fell asleep on his couch. It took him a while to realize, and when he did, he wrapped a blanket around her shoulders. He had the urge to wake her up, but she was too adorable. He couldn't even bring himself to move for the longest time. Instead he just stared into her deep blue eyes, mesmerized.

Suddenly, she groaned, her head lolling onto her left shoulder. _She looks so uncomfortable_ , he thought.

So he stood up, dragging the blanket onto the floor. He looked at her again before scooping her up in his arms, being careful not to wake her. Scully stirred ever so slightly as he pressed her curled up body against his chest, soft murmurs escaping from her lips. _I wonder what she's dreaming about..._

Mulder carried her to his bedroom with ease; she was light as a feather. He placed her down gently on his bed, almost afraid that he might break her. She was like a porcelain doll, motionless, beautiful and delicate. His gaze passed over her one last time, and he walked to the door, flicking off the light.

"Mulder..."

He turned back around at the sound of her moan. "Yeah?"

"Can you... stay?"

Mulder raised his eyebrows, but then nodded and lay down beside her. She smiled, snuggling into his body. They fit like pieces of a puzzle, her head nestled in the crook of his neck, his hands cupping the curves of her back. It was like they were made for each other. 

"You know, there's one choice that I'm sure of."  
"What's that?"  
"Spending the past seven years with you."

He looked down at her in a mixture of awe and shock. She shook her head against his skin.

"I mean, I know for sure that I won't regret it. I _couldn't_ regret it. No matter how much we've sacrificed, we'll always be together in the end. And I know that that's the right choice for sure."  
"I love you."

She was making him feel very sentimental, and he just sort of blurted it out. When she didn't answer him, he got a little scared, but then she looked up at him.

"I love you too. Forever and always."  
"Forever and always."

They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, and when Scully touched her lips to his, they locked perfectly, just like the pieces of a puzzle. Soon, she was on top of him, planting kisses all over his face. It was messy and awkward, but oh; so beautiful. She broke the kiss for a moment to throw her shirt onto the floor. The rest of their clothes followed suite, and soon there was nothing between them. 

Oh, if only they had known how delicate their love was.  
If only they had known how little it took to break delicate things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if you were expecting smut... I can't write smut for shit so... yeah. If you really want me too though, just let me know and I'll try (you have been warned)


	17. Honesty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bc I just had to do a Gillovny chapter after the beautiful pictures released on Saturday.

"You're aware of what they're saying about us, right?"

He looked down at her. They were sitting on her couch and watching the kids play outside. She blushed slightly, twirling a strand of hair around her fingers. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Nothing. Just..."  
"Just what?"

Now he was blushing too, just as nervous as she was. They both knew where this was going, but neither of them wanted to say it.

"Just... well... do you think-"  
"No. Of course not."

Gillian knew what he was going to ask, but she needed to cut him off before he said it. If she actually heard him say it, she might confess. She couldn't do that. She just couldn't. David, on the contrary, wanted to hear her say it. He _needed_ to hear her say it.

Of course, he should've known she wouldn't let herself confess. So instead he shut up and stared at the ground in disappointment. 

"Do you?"

She was worried that she had hurt him, so she spoke softly, cooing empty words that she knew the answer to. When he didn't answer, she squeezed his thigh. "David?"

"No."  
"Honest?"  
"I'll only be honest if you will."

Taken aback by his sudden accusation, she removed her hand from his thigh, turning away again. She was trapped. She couldn't lie to him, he knew her too well. So they sat there for a long time, until finally, David stood up. But as he was about to leave, she grabbed his wrist violently. 

"David, you know very well how I feel about you."

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes as she pulled him into an embrace, but all he could do was push her away, smiling.

"What are you saying, Gillian?"  
"I'm saying I love you, idiot."

She smiled back at him and they kissed. But this time, it wasn't for the cameras, it was real.

"I love you too."

 

 

 


	18. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't published any new chapters for so long.... sorry guys! Enjoy this one!

He hadn't seen her in so long. It took his eyes a moment to adjust, to remember the curves and edges of her face, the softness of her lips. He'd tried so hard to forget how beautiful she was. He needed to forget how much he loved her. But he just couldn't.

And now, seeing her again was bringing all the memories back. All the times they shared together, all the cases left unsolved. The warm morning kisses. The pain, the sorrow; the love. When they returned to that old basement, it felt as if nothing had changed. As if they were back in 1993, arguing about whether aliens existed or not.

She was saying something, but he didn't listen.

The next days they spent together were strange and beautiful. Every time he looked at her he felt agonizing pain. She'd catch him staring and look away.  _This wasn't how they were supposed to end up._

"This isn't how we're supposed to end up." He told her, caressing the back of her head.

"I know."

They laid together entangled in the dirty sheets on a dirty motel bed. It was all so familiar. Her tears left wet blotches on his shoulder, her soft sobs ringing loudly in his ears.

 _This is bull shit._ He thought. _We were supposed to end up together._  
 _We were supposed to be happy._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this to a certain person named Chris Carter. (They were supposed to be happy you asshole)


	19. Chapter 19

"No, absolutely not."  
" _Come onnnnn_ ," Mulder groaned,"You know I can't do this without you."

Mulder had been trying to convince Scully to go investigate a so-called UFO sighting in Ohio. She wasn't buying it.

"When's the last time you went for an eye exam Mulder? That is obviously  _not_  a UFO!"

Mulder squinted at the picture he was holding in his hand. Even to him it didn't really look extraterrestrial, but he still wanted to investigate. "Ok, even if it isn't, don't you want to find out what it is?"

"Not really."

Mulder sighed, swiveling in his black chair. "Alright then we'll just stay here. Doing nothing all day."

Scully pouted, she didn't want to do nothing all day. They both sat in awkward silence for a moment before Mulder said, "Alright, how about this. You come with me to Ohio and while we're there I book you a super fancy hotel room for the night. You can order whatever you want."

Scully pursed her lips together, trying not to smile. She thought about it for a moment.

"C'mon Scully..... Deal?" 

Scully laughed, getting up out of her seat and putting on her coat. "Okay Mulder, deal."

**\--after the investigation--**

"See, Mulder, I told you it wasn't a UFO!"  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever."

Scully laughed, squeezing Mulder's arm playfully. "Hey, maybe if you're nice I'll let you partake of the various liquor in the mini bar of that hotel room you promised me  _hmm_?"

Mulder raised his eyebrows, giving Scully one of her famous  _"are you suggesting?"_  looks but ended up laughing as well. He nodded as they walked into the Ritz Carlton.

Mulder booked their room as Scully admired the beautiful lobby. When he was done he turned to grab her hand but she shot him a skeptical look. "Mulder.. Are you sure you can afford this?"

Mulder nodded, pulling her into the elevator and up to the top floor. They walked down the hall, giggling and fumbling about. When they found the room Mulder unlocked it and they both let out a gasp. 

"Oh.... Mulder this is-"

But Mulder put a finger to her lips before she could finish, pulling her in close to him.

"Mulder?"

He had waiting so fucking long for the perfect moment, and finally, here it was. Mulder smiled gently, his arms wrapped around Scully's waist. At first she seemed startled, but then she smiled too, leaning in closer to him. "So, this was your plan all along, huh?" 

At this Mulder laughed, nodding. Scully giggled. "Clever, Mulder. Real Clever."

When they both stopped laughing they stared into each other's eyes for a moment, leaning closer and closer until their lips touched. They made out in the entrance to the room with the door still open, proceeding to get drunk off the mini bar and have sloppy sex on the carpeted floors. 

It was the first of many perfect nights to come.

**Author's Note:**

> hey there hope you're enjoying ;)))))


End file.
